Noche estrellada problemática
by rukiamk
Summary: Una noche estrellada y una historia de dos amantes que solamente pueden verse una vez al año. Shikatema


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

 **La noche de las estrellas**

La luna estaba en todo su esplendor y el cielo lleno de estrellas iluminando aquella hermosa noche. Pero aquella casa estaba en silencio y oscuridad total, llena de sombras que el dueño de la misma era capaz de controlar.

Shikamaru acababa de dejar a su mujer en el futón que compartían, durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella ya estaba por su séptimo mes de embarazo y con el alboroto hormonal que tenía lo necesitaba a él más que nunca.

Había dejado a Temari cansada y liberada, sin embargo él se encontraba inquieto. Con todo el cuidado del mundo se escabullo de su habitación, puesto su bata y salido a sentar junto a la puerta que daba al jardín.

Ese lugar era su favorito de toda su casa, ya que desde allí podía ser capaz de ver durante el día pasar las nubes y en noches observar brillar las estrellas.

Se encontraba pensando en algo que estaba preocupando y tratando de sacar del bolsillo de su bata uno de esos chicles que se usaban para que las personas dejaran el vicio de fumar, cuando de pronto sintió unos ligeros pasos acercándose.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa bebé llorón? - preguntó Temari al darse cuenta que Shikamaru se había percatado de su presencia.

Ella al no sentir el calor de su esposo al costado se asustó y salió a buscar en donde podía haberse metido.

\- Mujer… no quise despertarte - dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa en el rostro - En serio… no pasa nada, Tem.

\- Shikamaru… - la rubia le hizo una señal para que le diera espacio junto a él - ¿Crees que me voy a comer que no tengas sueño sin ningún motivo?

Temari terminó de acomodarse entre los brazos de Shikamaru con un poco de dificultad debido a su gran panza. Él la ayudo y cogió una manta, que tenía guarda en una cómoda cerca de allí, con la cual cubrió a ambos. Era verano pero las noches aún eran frescas.

Los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio contemplando el firmamento lleno de puntos luminosos que se reflejaban en sus maravillados ojos.

De pronto una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo formando una perfecta línea.

\- ¡Oh!... - chilló Temari - ¡Que hermoso! ¡Pide un deseo Shikamaru! - exclamó con emoción la futura madre.

El Nara pasó una mano por el vientre de su mujer y al sentir una patadita de su futuro niño no pudo evitar soltar una gran risa, gesto que hizo que Temari lo viera sorprendida.

\- Creo que no necesito pedirlo… - sonrió ante el ceño fruncido que tenía formado Temari en ese momento - Ya se me ha cumplido.

\- Tonto… - bromeó divertida también con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Hikoboshi y Orihime-sama se han encontrado - mencionó Shikamaru mirando al cielo.

\- ¿Hikoboshi y Orihime-sama? - repitió Temari viendo a la misma dirección donde lo estaba haciendo Shikamaru - ¿Aquellos amantes que fueron separados?

\- Si… - le contestó - Hoy es el día que se encuentran… ¿Sabes la historia completa?

\- Yo… no… - Temari se sonrojó avergonzada - esto... desde que mi mamá murió… ya no quise escuchar ningún cuento para niños otra vez… - confesó con tristeza.

\- Entiendo… - Shikamaru acarició la cabeza de su mujer comprensivo.

Él conocía muy bien todo lo que había vivido Temari y no solamente por la boca de ella sino por la de sus cuñados, sobretodo de Kankuro, con el quien había tenido más de un conversación seria, unas que al recordarlas todavía le hacían recorrer escalofríos en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, el que Temari no la tuviera fácil de niña le decía que iba a influir en hacerla una buena madre. Sabía que sería capaz de dar su vida por aquel ser estaba aún en su vientre.

\- Pero… - ella sacó de sus pensamiento al Nara - Hoy Ino estuvo hablando mucho sobre la historia y el Festival de Tanabata al cual quería llevar a Sai.

\- Ino ama ese tipo de historias - recordó él - De niños nos tenía hartos a Chouji y a mí contándonos historias de príncipes y princesas.

\- ¿Me cuentas la historia? - preguntó Temari con un brillo especial en sus ojos, cual niña que deseaba escuchar una historia antes de dormir.

Shikamaru se sorprendió un poco, su esposa casi nunca le pedía algo directamente para ella misma. Así que decidió complacerla.

 _\- "Hace mucho, mucho tiempo existía en este mundo una hermosa princesa llamada Orihime. La bella princesa tejía esplendidas telas a las orillas del río Amanogawa. Su padre, el gran Rey Celestial ama los trabajos de su querida hija, por lo que Orihime trabajaba sin descanso día y noche para tener listas sus telas para su Señor._

 _Pero el Rey se dio cuenta que su hija no era feliz, a pesar de ser poseedora de tanta belleza la joven no había podido conocer a alguien de quien enamorarse. Preocupado por la princesa, el rey hizo que se encuentre con un muchacho llamado Hikoboshi, un humilde pastor que le habia caído en gracia y vivía al otro lado del río Amanogawa._

 _Ambos jóvenes se enamoraron a primera vista, casándose poco tiempo después. Sin embargo, los dos comenzaron a descuidar sus obligaciones. Orihime-sama dejo de tejer para su padre y Hikoboshi dejaba sin atención a su ganado._

 _Todo esto enojo mucho al Rey Celestial obligándolo con pesar a tomar la difícil decisión de separar a los jóvenes amantes, uno a cada lado del río Amanogawa, prohibiendo que se vieran._

 _Orihime-sama sufría demasiado al estar separada de su esposo y desesperada le rogó a su padre que le considera el favor de volver a verlo una vez más. El Rey quedo conmovido y accedió a que la princesa y el joven pastor se volviera a ver el séptimo día del séptimo mes, con la condición que Orihime-sama y Hikoboshi hubiesen terminado con su trabajo._

 _Pero al llegar el día se dieron cuenta que no podían cruzar el gran río que lo separaba, ya que no existía un puente por el cual pudieran cruzar de un lado a otro._

 _La princesa lloró tanto que un grupo de urracas que pasaba cerca se compadeció y decidió ir en su ayuda, prometiéndole que harían un puente con sus alas para que pudiera pasar sin problemas el río._

 _Y asi al fin los dos amantes terminaron reuniéndose un vez más. Al ver lo felices que estaban las urracas se comprometieron en regresar el mismo día cada año siempre y cuando la lluvia no azotara el cielo." -_ terminó por contar Shikamaru.

\- ¡Que linda historia! - mencionó Temari acurrucada en el pecho de Shikamaru - Ahora que recuerdo he escuchado un cuento parecido.

\- ¿En Suna también existe una historia parecida? - quiso saber el Nara curioso por querer conocer un poco más de las historias que los niños de la ciudad de su mujer escuchaban.

\- Lo recuerdo muy vagamente pero mi mamá me la contaba antes de dormir… - ella miraba al cielo como queriendo leer allí aquellas palabras que había salido de la boca de su madre - Pero los enamorados tenían como nombre Zhinü y Niulang.

Shikamaru se vio al cielo y encontró rápidamente las estrellas que representaban los dos amantes.

\- Mira esa estrella de allí es Vega, la princesa Orihime-sama - señaló el Nara con uno de sus dedos un punto bastante brillante - …y la que está frente es Altair, el joven valiente Hikoboshi.

Temari veía ambos puntos uno frente al otro, ambos se veían tan cerca pero la realidad que la distancia que los separaba era mucha. Ella estaba muy sensible debido a su embarazo y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas ante el hecho que dos personas que se amaban no pudieran estar juntas.

Rápidamente Shikamaru se percató de eso y con dulzura le limpio las mejillas a Temari.

\- ¡Hey! No te preocupes… hoy no ha llovido así que ambos se podrán ver - Shikamaru sonreía debido a que le daba gracia ver tan sentimental a la kunoichi más cruel del mundo - Este año están este día juntos, así como nosotros.

\- Nos parecemos a esos dos ¿no? - contestó más tranquila Temari - A pesar de la distancia que nos separaban ahora estamos juntos.

\- Logré atrapar a una princesa - dijo Shikamaru mientras volvía a frotar con una de sus manos el vientre de su mujer - Y ahora tendremos un rey muy pronto.

\- Hahahaha… - rió con fuerza la rubia - Para eso no fuiste vago.

\- Aunque llueva nunca dejare de ir hacia ti, menos ahora que tenemos un lazo que nos une - Shikamaru se acercó más y le dio un casto beso en la frente a su mujer.

\- Si no haces lo que prometes, primero te encuentro y luego te mato - bromeó en serio la mujer.

Ambos se rieron con ganas ocasionando unas pataditas del bebé que estaban en el vientre de Temari.

\- ¡Hey! Creo que tu hijo ya quiere dormir… - la futura madre puso su mano en el lugar donde había sentido a su niño.

\- Tienes razón… - Shikamaru dio un gran bostezo.

El Nara ayudo a levantarse a su esposa, la cual comenzó a dirigirse a su cuarto. Sin embargo antes de perderse completamente de la vista de su esposo, Temari quiso molestarlo un poquito.

\- Y no te olvides Shika… este niño necesita un nombre - mencionó con mirada burlona Temari. Ella sabía muy bien que ese era el motivo de la preocupación de su vago.

\- Problemático… - susurró el hombre resignado.

* * *

 _ **¡HOLAS MIS MUCHACHOS! A los añosss... no esta desaparecida sino estudiando medicina jajajajaja...**_

 _ **Antes que nada pedirle las disculpas por haberlos dejado abandonados TnT, pero no se preocupen ya estoy de vacaciones y espero poder actualizar mis historias. Y no se olviden que puede que tarde pero no pienso dejar mis historias.**_

 _ **Bueno xD ahora por mi regreso les dejo una historia que paso por mi cabezota hace poco debido a que el día 7 se ha celebrado el Tanabata, un festival donde se celebran el encuentro de Orihime y Hikoboshi, ese día también los niños y jóvenes escriben sus deseos para el futuro colocandolos en ramas de bambú.**_

 ** _¡Esperando que les haya gustado mucho me despido dejandole besos y nos leemos muy pronto!_**


End file.
